Dark Serenity: Betrayal of the Soul
by Queen Serenity
Summary: First in my Dark Serenity series. Serena is captured by the Dark Moon family, and changed . . .
1. This is your soulmate

Author's Note- For any SM fans that would like to know, this fanfic takes place during Sailor Moon R when Darien has just started to shun Serena.  
P.S. Anyone who likes this please review, and, if you want, send any question/comments/suggestions to Serenity: When I was younger, and first saw Sailor Moon R, is when the first seeds of this fic were born in my mind. Heck, I started writing it way before I had decent writing skills. Although it's been deleted and reposted several times, this is the first fic that I ever started writing, so I'm pretty proud of it, you know? 

**Have you ever looked at the bad guys, and sometimes found yourself agreeing with them? Or found yourself feeling sad when they died, or something like that?**

**Have you ever really wanted to give into that power deep inside you, the darker part of it?**

**This fic is majorly trial and error, so if you really like parts, then please tell me, or if you really hate a part, tell me that, too. Please? I am trying to write this very well. Even when I'm working on other fics, this one is always gonna be my most important.**

**Sere G: looks at QS Are you done yet? Are you gonna shut up yet? Are you someday actually gonna let these ppl finish reading this stupid note and get to this stupid brainchild of yours?**

**QS glares and throws her shoe at Sere G Ahem… well, as they like to say, on with the show!**

**Title: Dark Serenity – Betrayal of the Soul**

**Fandom: Sailor Moon**

**Stars: Mainly, Serena, but all the big players are in here, too.**

**Summary: Sailor Moon is captured by the Dark Moon family, and changed…**

**Author: Sere G )**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize doesn't belong to me. Anyone you don't, **

**does. And, of course, this specific plot belongs to me. Please, don't **

**steal it.**

_**Title: Dark Serenity – Betrayal of the Soul**_

_**Author: Sere G**_

_**Fandom: Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter: One – This Is Your Soulmate**_

It was a beautiful day… the sky was a perfect blue, fluffy cotton-like clouds drifting across it, not even hinting at a storm. The sun was shining brightly, causing yards of freshly mown grass to gleam in the light. Even the sidewalks of the city looked nice, having recently been cleared of litter by many good-willed civilians. It was perfect weather... and it looked as though it would be a very perfect day.

But, as we all know, looks can be _very_ deceiving.

Serena Tsukino was trudging down the sidewalk, which, to her, was a color that suited her mood. Shoulders slumped, head tilted forward, Serena's eyes on the ground as she walked. The reborn princess was looking kind of depressed; no, she was not her usual chipper self. And she actually had a decent reason for it…

Today she had had a test at school. Nothing new, right? Wrong. This one had been different than usual. On this one, she had tried really, _really_ hard to do well! But the thing that hadn't been different this time, unfortunately, had been her grade; she had failed. Miserably.

She sniffed slightly, wiping away a tear that had been threatening to fall. _I tried… I really tried… why even bother? I'm so stupid, I'll never get a grade that's actually good… I'm gonna have to consider myself lucky if I even scrape by once in a while with a passing one. _

At this moment, the poor girl was worried about going home, knowing that when she did, she would have to face her mother's wrath. And she couldn't even retreat to the temple, either, because the other Sailor Soldiers had known that she was supposed to take a test today, and would want to see it… she didn't want to get yelled at by Rei; that was the last thing she wanted.

_I just wish I had somewhere I could go without having to worry about getting griped at… somewhere with someone who could just be there for me, instead of pointing out all the things I do wrong… someone who could cheer me up. _

So where on earth was she to go? _Hmmm… _And so, as she attempted to think of a solution to this problem, Serena simply continued trudging along, not even paying attention to the hard concrete passing beneath her traveling feet.

When she tripped slightly, Serena raised her eyes so that she could look where she was going. When she saw what, or who, was ahead of her, a look of happiness made its way across her face; it was Darien!

She grinned, a light blush spreading itself across her cheeks as she admired him from behind. _I'm the luckiest girl in the world… I've got a guy who's smart, who drives a nice car AND a motorcycle, nice, has a job, has his own place, and he's even a hunk, too! If it weren't for the fact that he's the reincarnated Earth Prince (another plus! He's royalty!) and that I'm the reincarnated Moon Princess, he probably never would've noticed me, except to tease me as he used to. He'd probably go for a girl who was smarter, or more talented, or more beautiful… or even all of those! I'm so lucky…_

Walking about a block ahead of her, his back to her, was her own personal dreamboat… he would be just what she needed to cheer her up. They could go do something together, distracting her from the test and delaying her from having to face her mother and show her the test.

"Darien," she called out, a big, goofy grin on her face, "Darien, wait up!"

The reborn prince of Earth didn't hear her, it seemed, as he didn't turn around or even bother to stop. Serena dashed to catch up with him, not noticing when he stiffened at the sound of her rapid footsteps.

"Hi, Darien," she said, giggling slightly, "how ya doing, Muffin?"

"Fine," he replied, avoiding her eyes.

"So…" she began, hope in her voice, "I was thinking, if you weren't busy… maybe we could go to the movies or something…"

"Serena…" Darien avoided looking at her. "I've already told you, more than once, that we are through!"

When these words lashed out at her like whips, Serena winced slightly, her feelings hurt, and tried to reach towards Darien, pain in her eyes. Before she could even touch him, Darien jerked out of her reach. "Don't touch me! I'm sorry, Serena, but you need to move on and stay out of my life!"

With that, Darien turned and began moving away from her once more, walking fast, his face hard like stone.

Serena stood there, shattered, and gazed mournfully, tears in her eyes, as the love of her life moved further and further away from her.

_Why… why is he like this anymore? Has he changed his mind? Does he… not want me anymore? He must have realized… I must have done something that made him realize that I'm not enough like his old princess to be worth loving. He must have realized… that I'm not worth his time. I… I've gotta find a way to win him back. I've gotta figure out exactly what I did wrong, and correct it, and then he'll love me again… right?_

She hadn't a single idea what it was she'd done to drive him away from her, but, whatever it was, she'd have to fix it. She was _determined_ to fix it.

She had to get her muffin back… it was their destiny to be together, after all!

**Queen Serenity: I'm not much of a Darien lover… don't you guys think he should at least tell her why he won't be with her anymore? I mean seriously. He's such a jerk. Will she be able to get him back, ya think? Will he come to his senses and go back to her? Or maybe she'll come to her senses and move on with someone her own age, or someone more deserving. **

**And oh, by the way, is there anyone out there who'd like to be my beta-reader for this fic?**

**Sere G: I'd like to.**

**QS: NO! You don't count, 'cause you're just my alter-ego. My mean and annoying one, at that.**

**SG: In other words, I'm the cool one.**

**the two girls start strangling one another**

**PS – I just rewrote this chapter, making stuff better phrased, etc. Enjoy.**


	2. These are your friends

**QS: Okay. Summary till now, and it's not long yet. So far, Serena saw Darien, and tried to talk to him and stuff, and he was mean towards her and told her to stay out of his life. That's all for now. .**

**SG: Aren't ya gonna mention the fact that no one has applied to be your beta-reader yet?**

**QS: I was getting to that!**

**SG: snorts And so that's why you said "That's all for now", right?**

**the two girls start strangling each other.**

_**Title: Dark Serenity – Betrayal of the Soul**_

_**Author: Sere G**_

_**Fandom: Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter: Two – These Are Your Friends**_

The Inner Soldiers were gathered at the Shinto Temple, having a Sailor Soldier meeting. The reason that the meeting had been called to order was because they had a big problem, and a big decision to make, and it was one which they would need to make together, as a team.

It was Luna who started the meeting. "Listen up, Soldiers, we need to figure out what we will do about Rini."

…_what did I do wrong…?_

"Well," said Ami, "Let's start off with what we know about her."

…_is it because of that one time, when I told him I wanted to wait…?_

"One thing we can be sure of," Rei said, "is that she's not evil. If she was, I definitely would have sensed it by now."

…_is it because I'm not really good at anything, except eating and video games…?_

Ami spoke again. "Last time she started releasing that energy beam, I analyzed it with my Mercury Data Computer, and it came to a strange conclusion: Rini's energy signature is very close to Serena's, and it radiates Lunar power… so I was thinking, is it possible that she could be someone important reincarnated from the moon during the Silver Millennium?"

…_is it because he's found someone better than me…?_

Mina tapped her chin for a moment in thought. "We know now that she wants the Silver Crystal, but there's no way we can give it to her; we need it… but still, I think we've got to find some way to help her with her problem, whatever it is…"

…_why? Why doesn't he want me anymore?_

Lita nodded in agreement, her ponytail bouncing slightly. "If only we could find out exactly why she needs it… Serena, do you think maybe you could talk to her?"

No reply.

"Serena?" Lita reached over to tap the pigtailed-blonde, who had her head buried in her arms on the table, on the shoulder.

Serena looked up, and the other four girls waited expectantly for her answer. Luna noticed that the girl's eyes were red and a bit puffy, as though she'd been crying a lot recently. When they all heard what she said next, her voice tinged with sadness, it became painfully obvious that she had not been paying any attention to the conversation at hand.

"Guys, why doesn't Darien love me anymore? What'd I do wrong?"

They all sweatdropped.

"Serena!" Rei cried out, irritated. "We're not talking about you, we're talking about poor Rini!"

"Yeah, Serena!" Lita put in. "Right now Rini's problem is a lot more important that your love life! Think about something else for a change."

Mina was next. "You need to stop being so selfish!"

And Ami put in her opinion last, sounding rather stern. "Try to concentrate on Rini, the subject at hand, instead of yourself right now!"

"Serena…" Luna started to say, but she was interrupted by the girl, who looked rather hurt, tears filling her eyes.

_I shouldn't even have come here…_

"Some friends you are!"  
Before anyone could reply, she had bolted from the temple, crying, and, by the time the Soldiers and the cats got outside to go after her, she was gone.

"A New Dawn"

Nowhere left to run

Nowhere left to hide

No one left to turn to

Nothing left inside

No place left to go to

No one left to trust

Nothing left of my hopes and dreams

But a small pile of dust

But there's still a little life

Just a small flame, a little spark

But, nurtured lovingly and carefully

It shall grow to light the dark

So even though I'm empty

Even though everything's gone

If I can just survive til then

It'll be time. . . for A New Dawn.

**Queen Serenity: I decided to sometimes start putting poems of mine with chapters, when they fit a bit. So do me a favor, will ya? When ya leave reviews, tell me whatcha think of the poems, too.**

**Sometimes, I admit that Serena is a ditz… but the other Soldiers are awful hard on her, too. She may be Sailor Moon, but she's also just a young girl, with the problems of one. Will they try to find her? Or will they just wait for her to come back on her own… will they help her with her Darien problem? **

**I still need a beta-reader, by the way… no one wants the job?**

**Sere G: No, of course not! No one would wanna work to help you on a crappy fic like this!**

**QS leaps on SG and a dust cloud obscures the two, though the sound of punches can be heard**

**QS: OWWWWWWWW! Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	3. WiseMan's Plan

**QS: Hey, everyone! Ok, once more, summary till now – Serena was treated like crap by both her boyfriend AND her friends, so she ran off in tears. Poor girl!**

**SG: sneers Running off in tears… Sounds like someone I know.**

**QS: Hmph!**

_**Title: Dark Serenity – Betrayal of the Soul**_

_**Author: Sere G**_

_**Fandom: Sailor Moon**_

**_Chapter: Three – Wiseman's Plan_**

In darkness as black as an abyss a figure sat, a crystal ball floating between its kaleidoscopic hands, which were a myriad of darkly swirling colors. The very air around the figure was menacing, going so far as to crackling with negative energies… anyone whom had viewed this figure before, even its allies, saw one quite menacing.

Yet even though the being appeared menacing, as usual, its thoughts were not on the crystal ball which lay floating, forgotten, between its hands, but were rather turned inwards, carefully forming another of its insidious plots. This… was Wiseman.

The leader of the dark moon, Prince Diamond, was not aware of it, but Wiseman had been observing him lately, using his powers to peer into the prince's mind. And the prince's mind had acquired an obsession with something, it seemed.

More often than not, it was focused almost entirely on that annoying sailor-suited pest, Sailor Moon. It seemed, however, that the prince did not think of the sailor-suited warrior in the same way that Wiseman did…

In fact, it seemed that Diamond desired to have the young woman for himself, and Wiseman had formed a way to use this desire to his advantage… in more than one way.

He appeared in the throne room and spoke, making his presence known. "Your Highness," he said, "may I speak with you?"

The prince, resting his chin against his hand, bored, nodded slightly. _What is it now? Yet another plan doomed to fail? _"Of course, Wiseman. What is it that you would like to speak with me of?"

"As you know, Highness, we have been trying to capture the crystal points of Crystal Tokyo in the past, by infecting them with our Dark Energy. I have come up with a new plan to do so, one that is better than all those which failed.

"Oh?" Diamond still looked bored, his eyes half-lidded as he spoke, "And just what is this new plan of yours, Wiseman?" _So predictable. Of course… what else could it have been other than a new plan? The only upside to these thing is that even when they fail, I get to see… her… in action._

"Basically, that we recruit a bit of help. Rather unusual help…"

The prince's brow furrowed. "Help?" _Who could he mean? Not another Droid, I think, for that would not be counted as unusual… someone useful, hopefully._

Wiseman put out the bait. "Yes. The help of Sailor Moon, to be specific. To get that help, I would need your assistance. Would that be acceptable to you, Highness?"

At the mention of the girl, Diamond had sat up, his eyes fully open suddenly as his interest was sparked by her mention. _Would it be possible? To have… her… as an ally? But how? _When Diamond spoke again, though, he kept his voice perfectly controlled, his face carefully blank, so as not to betray the emotions obviously brought forth by the young woman's name. "Yes, that would be acceptable, Wiseman. What is it that you would need from me?"

Wiseman smiled inwardly, thinking to himself. _Bait taken. _"I have been able to determine about the age that Sailor Moon is in this time, and have come to the conclusion that she would now be in an education facility meant for a certain range of ages, one which is, in this time, called a junior high school.

"What I need you to do, Highness, is summon a droid. One which can disguise itself well. It would be enrolled into this 'junior high school'. What it would need to do is first find out Sailor Moon's civilian identity, then get close to her so that it may kidnap her without anyone immediately noticing.

"Once the droid has brought her to me, I will handle it from there, and will 'convince' the girl to aid us in our endeavors."

Diamond narrowed his eyes, smiling slightly; hearing Wiseman's plan, he had just the droid in mind to serve them. Raising his hand slightly, he called out, "Droid Hypnotina, come forth!"

Immediately, a feminine-looking droid appeared out of nowhere and presented herself in front of the prince, speaking in a soft voice, "At your service, Sire."

"You are my most loyal and clever droid, Hypnotina, and I have a very important mission which I know I can trust only you to carry out. We have studied our primary enemy, Sailor Moon, and have figured out that she goes almost every day in her civilian form to a place called junior high school, most likely.

"Your mission: To disguise yourself as a student and enroll yourself at this junior high school, so that you may infiltrate it to try to figure out which student is, in fact, Sailor Moon. Once you have ascertained her identity, you are to find a way to get close to her and kidnap her, preferably without too much of a struggle. We don't want anyone, especially her fellow Soldiers, to notice that something is amiss." He stopped, then added, seemingly as an afterthought, "Oh, and Hypnotina? Be sure not to harm her."

The droid bowed, her eyes closed. "Consider it done, Sire." She then disappeared along with Wiseman, so that he could send her to the past to start her mission.

Once they were gone, Diamond closed his eyes, picturing Sailor Moon's lovely face in his mind, and smiled very slightly now that no one was there to see it. _If anyone can succeed with this plan, she can do it. She is my only droid who is actually highly intelligent. I truly do hope she succeeds…_

**Queen Serenity: Will Wiseman's plan work? What exactly does he plan to do with our heroine once he gets his hands on her? What is going to happen? **


	4. A New Student?

**Queen Serenity: Okay, summary till now. Serena's boyfriend and her friends were all harsh towards her and she ran off in tears. Wiseman knows of Diamond's feelings towards Serena and has come up with a plan with Diamond to send a droid in disguise to kidnap Sailor Moon and somehow get her to help them.**

**Sere G: Wiseman's a censored.**

**QS: Yes he is.**

**SG: And Diamond's a hunk.**

**QS: Yes he is.**

**SG: And you're a twit.**

**QS: Yes… HEY!**

_**Title: Dark Serenity – Betrayal of the Soul**_

_**Author: Sere G**_

_**Fandom: Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter: Four – A New Student?**_

The next day, Miss Haruna had a surprising announcement for the class. "Class, I would like you all to meet your new classmate. Her name is Tina Droi and she is not only new to this school, but also to Tokyo, as she has moved here from another part of Japan. She's new here, so I want each and every one of you to make it your very own responsibility to make her feel welcome." She turned toward the girl with a welcoming smile. "Go ahead and say hi, Tina."

The girl, a petite figure, blushed slightly as she bowed politely to the class. "Very nice to meet you all. It is a pleasure." Her voice was timid; it seemed she was rather shy, and didn't like being in the spotlight that the teacher had placed her in.

"Just pick one of the empty seats and sit down, Tina."

Tina sat in the first empty seat she spotted, one that was two seats behind Serena.

Molly, sitting between the two, was chatting excitedly with Sere. "Hey, Serena, did you hear about that big UFO that was downtown last week? I heard from a bunch of kids that they saw Sailor Moon and the Sailor Soldiers get sucked up into it, or somethin', and then, later on, it BLEW UP without anyone seeing them come out. Gosh, I sure do hope they came out okay... Tokyo needs 'em, ya know?"

Serena giggled slightly at this. "Oh, don't worry, Mol. I'm sure they're all fine! They probably just blew Rubeus and his stupid UFO into the next millennium!"

"What?" Molly's brows contracted slightly as a confused look made its way onto her face. "Ummm… Serena?"

"Yeah?" Serena noticed the confused expression.

"Just who the heck is Rubeus?"

_Uh oh… my bad._ A sweatdrop appeared over Serena's head. "Ummmm… just forget it, okay, Mol? I just got mixed up about something." She let out a nervous giggle. "That's what I get for daydreaming at the same time as talking to one of my friends, huh!" She quickly changed the subject to a new sale on hair accessories she'd seen advertised, hoping to distract Molly.

Neither girl noticed the new girl sitting behind Molly, listening to this conversation with the greatest of interests. Nor did they notice a sinister grin cross her face for a moment before vanishing like it'd never been there. _I think I know who Sailor Moon might be… this is going to be so much easier than I thought…_**Queen Serenity: Uh oh, Serena made a lil mistake in mentioning Rubeus. Is this new student who we think she is? Is Sailor Moon's true identity going to be discovered? **


	5. Objective One Accomplished!

**Queen Serenity: Summary 'til now – Serena's boyfriend and friends were all totally mean to her. Wiseman came up with a plan with Diamond to send a droid to kidnap Serena to try and get her on their side. A new student was introduced to Serena's class. What no one realizes, however, is that the new student is actually a droid working for Prince Diamond and his insidious advisor, Wiseman! **

**Tina Droi heard Serena say something to Molly that only Sailor Moon would have known… oh, no! What happens next? Read on to find out!**

_**Title: Dark Serenity – Betrayal of the Soul**_

_**Author: Sere G**_

_**Fandom: Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter: Five – Objective One Accomplished!**_

As usual, Luna met Serena after school that day. "Serena, I wanted to apologize about the way everyone acted yesterday. It's just that we've got a lot on our minds! Besides, Serena, when it comes to Darien, you need to look at it this way… if he doesn't love you, it really is his loss! Honestly, when it comes to destiny and the future, it's you that matters, not him."

Serena looked downcast at this as she absently stroked the cat perched on her shoulder. "I know, Luna, but… I just love him so much! We were supposed to be together forever! I may be wrong, but I don't think it's been forever yet…"

Luna sighed and shook her head. "As I once heard in a song, Serena, 'It's only forever… not long at all'. _Sometimes I feel like giving Darien a few scratches to show him what an absolute idiot he is. No, wait, 'scratch' that… I'd rather claw his eyes out for making Serena cry so much. As if she doesn't have enough stress on her, she shouldn't have to deal with this… he's breaking the heart of the schoolgirl, and of the princess, and of Sailor Moon, too. And after all that she's went through for him…_

A few minutes later, Serena spoke again. "I'll tell you one thing, Luna. I'm totally glad that we were finally able to defeat that creepoid, Rubeus! Now maybe we can finally go back to being normal for a while, huh?"

Luna shook her head. "Don't get too relaxed quite yet, Serena," she cautioned. "I spoke with the four sisters the other day and it seems that Rubeus was just one of our enemies, that there are much more powerful members of the Negamoon family. If they decide to show their ugly faces, then you know it will be your duty as Sailor Moon to defeat them as you did Rubeus."

Before Serena could answer some bushes near them rustled slightly. Luna leapt from Serena's shoulder into the bushes, looking around, ears perked up, looking alert.

_I could have sworn that I heard something moving over here, _she thought to herself. _I'm getting majorly bad vibes! _

She ran off after Serena, who hadn't even stopped walking.

After Luna ran off after her mistress, the air above the bushes seemed to shimmer.

A moment later, Hypnotina appeared, giggling, her pretty eyes narrowed. "Well, it looks like I've accomplished the first part of my mission! Hee hee!"

**Queen Serenity: Oh crap, looks like Hypnotina's doing well on her mission. What will she do in the next part of it? Is our heroine going to get kidnapped? BTW, people, I'm sorry that my chappys are so short, but that is how I get them out so fast… would you prefer that I not write the fic? Sorry again! hides behind a rock with her pencil and paper, scribbling furiously**


	6. A New Friend

**Queen Serenity: Summary 'til now – Serena's boyfriend and friends were all totally mean to her. Wiseman came up with a plan with Diamond to send a droid to kidnap Serena to try and get her on their side. A new student was introduced to Serena's class, a student who no one realizes is actually a droid. The droid, having heard Serena make a reference that only Sailor Moon would have known in class, followed the girl after school. When she did, she overheard Serena talking to Luna, confirming her suspicions that Serena is actually Sailor Moon and thus completing the first part of her mission. **

**Oh no! What happens next? Read on to find out!**

_**Title: Dark Serenity – Betrayal of the Soul**_

_**Author: Sere G**_

_**Fandom: Sailor Negamoon**_

_**Chapter: Six – A New Friend**_

The next day was Friday, Serena's favorite day of the week. No school for the next two days, yay!

At lunchtime, Serena was sitting alone. Molly was sick at home and, though she had accepted Luna's apology and forgiven Luna, Serena was still rather mad at the other Soldiers. Luna may have apologized, but they hadn't. And so here she was, sitting alone for once.

She sat with her back against a tree and opened her lunch sack. She pulled out her sandwich, intent on eating it, but then did something that was rather unusual for her. She just sat there, staring at the food but not really seeing it. The bun-haired girl looked rather depressed, as she was feeling more and more often these days.

_I still haven't thought of how to get Darien back... and he's not answering his phone, or returning his calls. And my scouts… they won't even apologize to me. They probably don't even think they did anything wrong… or maybe they just think I'm not worth their time. Not worth Darien's time, not worth their time… I'm not worth anything anymore… _She would have cried, but her tears had dried up.

It was a few minutes before she became aware that there was someone sitting next to her. Turning slightly, she saw that there was a girl crouched near her. The girl was rather petite, with shoulder-length platinum-blonde hair and a pair of intense deep blue eyes that were watching her. The girl smiled slightly when she saw Serena notice her. "Aren't you gonna eat that?"

"Huh?" Serena sounded as though she'd been out of it, which she had been.

The girl giggled. "Your sandwich, silly. Aren't you going to eat it?"

"Oh… yeah…" Serena lifted the sandwich and took a small bite, chewing almost robotically. _It doesn't even taste right… it's like nothing had any flavor…_

"Your name's Serena, right?"

Serena swallowed the bite. "Uh huh… how do you know my name?" She asked slowly.

"I'm the new girl in your class. You know, Tina Droi? I sit two seats behind you. I heard your friend… Molly, I think her name was… call you Serena, so I figured that'd be your name."

Serena stared at the girl for a moment before extending her hand. "Well, you were right. My name's Serena Tsukino, Tina, but you can call me Sere. Nice to meet you." She shook the other girl's hand, giving a small smile.

The other girl smiled back, albeit timidly. "Ummm… you don't mind if I sit by you, do you? I haven't made any friends yet, and it's kinda lonely…"

Serena giggled slightly, feeling a bit perked up for some reason. "Of course I don't mind, silly! Tell you what, if you're not busy after school, I'll show you a fun place around here where you can just hang out and have fun, ok?"

"Ok!" Tina seemed really happy at the prospect of doing this.

**Queen Serenity: Awwww, isn't it nice that Serena's making a new friend? What, it isn't? Will Serena and this new girl hit it off? Is it just me, or is there something weird about this girl? **


	7. Fun at the Crown

**Queen Serenity: Summary 'til now – Serena's boyfriend and friends were insensitive to her. Wiseman came up with a plan to kidnap Serena. The droid, disguised as a new student at Serena's school, figures out that Serena is Sailor Moon. And lastly, in the last chapter, Serena made friends with the new student, Tina Droi, whom we all know is Prince Diamond's droid to kidnap Serena! It seems Serena's gonna show her a place to have fun after school… watch out, Serena, this girl's much more than she seems! Read on to see what happens next!**

_**Title: Dark Serenity – Betrayal of the Soul **_

_**Author: Sere G**_

_**Fandom: Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter: Seven – Fun At the Crown**_

As planned, Serena took Tina to the Crown arcade after school.

As soon as they arrived, Serena only paused briefly to wave hi at Andrew before heading directly to the Sailor V game. Before inserting a coin, she grinned over at Tina, winking. "This is Sailor V, my absolute fave game!"

Serena played until she lost (which didn't take long), and let out a wail as she was beat. Poor Tina was treated to the sight of the near-fully grown girl bawling her eyes out.

But, to Tina's surprise, the waterworks stopped as suddenly as they had started and Serena looked calmly over at a bewildered Tina. "Your turn."

She inserted another coin and ushered the other girl over to the machine. Serena was expecting the girl to do poorly, but was shocked, however, when the girl got much, much further than she had. When Tina was finally beat by the enemies on the game, Serena was staring at the girl, eyes wide. "How the heck did ya do that? I've never gotten that far!"

Tina smiled brightly, blushing slightly. "I guess I forgot to mention to you… I'm a Sailor V fanatic, too!"

"Wow!"

They ordered some sodas and sat at one of the tables to sip them. Serena noticed a poster on the wall near them and let out a mournful sigh, causing the other girl to look up from her soda. "What's wrong, Serena?"

Serena pointed at the poster. "See that? That's a poster for that new Sailor V home video game. Unfortunately, though, the rental place doesn't carry it and I can't afford to buy it, especially since my mom cut off my allowance because of my grades! I'll NEVER get to play it!" She started to wail, but Tina stopped her.

"Don't cry, Serena! Have I got some good news for you!"

The tears stopped. "Wha-?"

Tina smiled brightly. "I just got the game recently, and have it at home! If you want to, then you could stay over tonight since it's a Friday. We could stay up all night, playing it! How's that sound?"

Serena gazed in avid disbelief and joy at the other girl. "WOW, do you really mean it!"

"Uh huh. We could stay up and pig out on junk food and do girl talk while we play." Tina grinned widely.

Serena was, needless to say, overjoyed over the idea. "Oh, wow, this is soooo cool! But… I gotta ask my mom first, or I'll be in big trouble! Wanna go with me to my house when we leave here, so I can ask her?"

"Sure!"

**Queen Serenity: Wow, Serena is going to have a fun-filled weekend, huh? innocent look You believe me, right?**


	8. Can You Say 'Uh Oh?

**Queen Serenity: Summary 'til now – Serena's boyfriend and friends were insensitive to her. Wiseman came up with a plan to kidnap Serena. The droid, disguised as a new student at Serena's school, figures out that Serena is Sailor Moon. And lastly, in the last chapter, Serena made friends with the new student, Tina Droi, whom we all know is Prince Diamond's droid to kidnap Serena! And then, in the last chapter, Serena and Tina went to the crown, where Serena made plans with the girl/droid to stay over at Tina's house. What will happen next? Read on to find out!**

_**Title: Dark Serenity – Betrayal of the Soul**_

_**Author: Sere G**_

_**Fandom: Sailor Moon:**_

_**Chapter: Eight – Can You Say 'Uh Oh'?**_

When Serena got home, Tina walking in behind her, Luna wasn't there. Wondering where the feline was, Serena remembered that there was supposed to be another Sailor Soldier meeting at the temple today. She scowled as she thought of this… she wasn't going to go to another meeting, nope! Not until they apologized!

Quickly, they found Serena's mother, Illene. She was in the kitchen, baking cookies.

"Hello, dear, how was school today?" She noticed Tina, halfway-hidden behind Serena. "And who's your new friend? I don't believe I've seen her before…"

Serena gave a nod, smiling. "You're right, Mom. She is a new friend." She stepped sideways so that Illene could see Tina better, and introduced them properly. "Mom, this is Tina Droi, the new student in my class. Tina, this is the best cook in the world, my mother, Mrs. Illene Tsukino!" She finished with a great flourish, and eyed the cookies her mother had just taken out, drooling slightly.

Tina bowed slightly in respect. "Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Tsukino. You certainly don't look old enough to be Serena's mother!"

Illene blushed brightly. "Please, call me Illene. It's nice to meet you, too, Tina."

"So, Mom…" Serena piped up, remembering what the aroma of cookies had caused her to forget. "I was wondering… can I please stay over at Tina's house this weekend? Please?" Her gaze was hopeful as she waited for her mother's answer.

Illene laughed. "So that's why you girls were complimenting me! Hmmm… I don't know…" She looked thoughtful as she considered it. "I guess you can… just as long as you get any homework you have done while you're there."

"YAY!" Both girls shouted in unison as they jumped for joy. Illene chuckled. "Before you go, though, won't you girls have some of my special peanut-butter cookies, Serena? They'll be stale by the time you get home…"

The drooling look came over Serena's face again and she nodded. "Like I'd let a batch of your cookies go untasted, Mom! I've gotta pack before I leave anyway."

So before they went upstairs, Illene gave each of the girls a cookie, and then, knowing her daughter's appetite, put some in a paper bag for Serena to take with her to Tina's.

When they got upstairs, Serena showed Tina her room. Tina gawked at it. "Oh, wow, your room is sooo cute, Serena! I just love this cute bunny comforter!" She gushed.

Serena grinned and scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. "Uhhh… thanks!"

Tina sat at the end of the bed and watched Serena as she pulled her duffel bag out from under the bed and began loading clothes into it for the weekend. Next she dashed to the bathroom adjoined to her room and changed out of her school uniform, afterwards grabbing her toothpaste, hairbrush, etc.

Lastly, she put her sack of cookies in on top of everything else, careful not to crush to crumbly delicacies, and zipped it shut.

"Wow, this is neat…" At the sound of Tina's murmur, Serena looked up from the now-ready duffel bag, curious. "What's neat?"

Tina stuck the magazine she'd been reading back in her bookbag. "According to this magazine article I just read, it says that it is a common belief that eyes are the windows to the soul. So, like, if you stare into someone's eyes, you should be able to see what kind of soul they have, what kind of person they are."

"Wow, really?" Serena grinned. "That IS cool!"

Tina nodded. "Wanna try it?" Serena didn't catch the glint that shown just then in Tina's eye.

"Okay, sure, that sounds fun!"

Both girls seated themselves across from each other on the bed.

"I'll go first," Tina said. "Okay?"

"Okay."

And so Tina stared hard into Serena's eyes, her brow furrowed in concentration. "I see… hmm… I see that you are a very sensitive person, one who depends much on the opinions of her loved ones… but one who is stronger than she seems. I see a good and loving person."

Finishing reading Serena's eyes, she grinned at the other girl. "Now you. See what you see in my eyes…"

For some reason, Serena found herself feeling sort of dazed… almost like she'd been daydreaming… but she forced herself to look into Tina's eyes.

"I see… um… I see…"

It was strange. Tina's eyes didn't really seem to show anything outward. The deep blue orbs were like the surface of the ocean, where a part can look shallow, but where you can take one step and be sucked under.

Serena cleared her throat, and tried to speak, but found that she couldn't. She tried to blink, but found that she couldn't do that, either…

She just kept staring into those beautiful eyes, trying to fathom what she could see, and then she felt she was falling into the ocean…

…but it was nice. It was like falling through water that was slightly warmed, but where you could still breathe. It just made her feel so… sleepy…

…she just let herself slip into the dark blue, and then into the darkness of unconsciousness…

…falling…

**Queen Serenity: grins sorry, it's been a while since I updated this, huh? Well, anyway, I'm so happy 'cause I got my first job. Be happy for me, ppl! So, nice start to Serena's fun-filled weekend, right? innocent look Right? What'll happen next? **


	9. Giving Up, Giving In

**Queen Serenity: And now… to end the suspense from the last chapter and tell you guys what is to happen now. Happy? Hope so. Oh… and one other thing. You know that episode where Wiseman changed Rini into Wicked Lady? I haven't seen it since it was shown on Cartoon Network years ago, so I can't remember it that well… sorry.**

_**Title: Dark Serenity – Betrayal of the Soul**_

_**Author: Sere G**_

_**Fandom: Sailor Moon:**_

_**Chapter: Nine – Giving Up, Giving In**_

When Serena finally woke up, it seemed that she was all alone in a dark, dark place… she was in a bright spotlight, but, all around, as far as she could see, was darkness.

She made her way to her feet, her legs feeling weak. Looking around, but fearful to leave the spotlight shining on her, she called out, a slight tremor to her voice, "Hello? Is anyone there? Where am I?"

The last thing she remembered… it was getting ready to go to a friend's house. So where was she now?

"So you're awake…" A voice, male and a bit raspy sounding, sounded out… but she couldn't tell from what direction it was coming from… it seemed to be coming from around her.

"Who's there?" She didn't like this… she really didn't like the dark…

"Someone who sees you as you should be seen… Someone who sees the truth…"

Serena's brows furrowed. "Sees me as I should be seen? What do you mean?" (Hehe… she rhymed…)

"I see a young woman, seemingly surrounded by loved ones… but who isn't appreciated, not truly. I see her friends looking down on her…"

Serena frowned, shaking her head in denial. "No, that's not true… my friends all appreciate me. Really, they do." Even to her, the doubt was evident in her voice… she couldn't help but remember how they were the other day, and how she sometimes feared going to visit them, simply because she didn't want to hear them talking down to her about her failing a test, or doing something else wrong. As these thoughts nagged at the back of her mind, she didn't notice the shadows behind her beginning to stir, a violet light glowing in them.

"I see someone unloved by the one she loves… who she gives her heart to… to keep, only to have it ripped from her chest, still beating, and crushed under a boot…"

Tears welled in Serena's eyes as she thought of Darien, and she found herself falling to her knees as she felt her heart breaking yet again at just the thought of him. Her voice, when she spoke again, was a choked whisper. "It's not… Darien, he doesn't know what he's saying. I've done something wrong, something to drive him away… I'm so stupid, so weak… so useless… and he sees it…"

"I see a girl who is already so powerful, who is depended on by her friends, but not appreciated by them… who can be so much more powerful, if she so wished…"

The crying girl looked up, confused. "Wha?"

It was that moment that the dark 'light' that had been pooling behind her pounced. It covered her body, muffling a shriek that emitted from her, and carried her up into the air, where she hovered, enveloped in a column of the dark energy.

Memories started to flash through Serena's mind, and it was as though she could hear her friends' voices all around her…

"_Serena… I've already told you, more than once, that we are through!"_

"_Don't touch me! I'm sorry, Serena, but you need to move on and stay out of my life!"_

"_Serena! We're not talking about you, we're talking about poor Rini!"_

"_Yeah, Serena! Right now Rini's problem is a lot more important that your love life! Think about something else for a change."_

"_You need to stop being so selfish!"_

"_Try to concentrate on Rini, the subject at hand, instead of yourself right now!"_

"_Why do you always have to be such a meatball head?"_

"_Can you ever do anything right?"_

"_You need to start acting more like the princess you are!"_

These, and many other past hurtful comments sounded out around her. The pain that the dark energy encasing her caused was nothing next to the mental agony that all this was putting her through…

As the energy swirled around her, though, the voice spoke again…

"You are wrong, Serena… you are not weak, you are not stupid, you are not useless… far from it. You are the most powerful, out of all of them… as Sailor Moon, and as Serena. They neglect you, not seeing what a precious gift it is to even share your company… they are all fools… Undeserving fools."

Gradually, she could feel the sadness within her draining away, only to be replaced by anger, burning through her body along with the energy, and the energy started to swirl faster. The voice was right; they were nothing more than fools… all they ever wanted her to do was change, they never wanted her to be herself!

As if hearing her thoughts, the voice responded. "Why should you have to change yourself for them? In fact, are you not the leader of the Sailor Soldiers? Should it not be you telling them what to do? Should it not be you telling them what to change?"

How could she have never seen it? They didn't care about Serena… they never had. All they wanted was the princess, and even then, it was just so they could use her…

Well, no more! She was through just being there to let people do what they wanted with her! It was her turn to show them that she was not the pathetic, useless weakling they treated her like… it was time to prove that she was strong!

"Do you want the power? The power to defy them, defy what they've always expected of you, defy the pitiful impression they have of you? Do you want the power to show them the mistake they made in hurting you?"

Her eyes, shining with tears of anger now instead of sadness, hardened, and she blinked, and nodded her head slightly in ascent, her voice a low whisper.

"Yes."

The energy surrounding her body constricted, and she let out a scream of pain as her entire body felt as though it was on fire. With the pain and fire came an immense rush of power throughout her body, her very veins, and she could feel her nerves tingling with it… it all combined into one huge indescribable feeling, overwhelming her…

Until all went black.

**Queen Serenity: Oh, no! What will be the result of Wiseman's persuasions! Find out next time on Sailor Negamoon!**

**First of all, as I said, I couldn't remember much about Wicked Lady's transformation, so I had to wing this with the dark energy a lot, you know? I did use what I could remember, though… I'm really sorry if Sere seemed OOC, I hope she didn't. Let's just say that all of her emotions were laid bare. This chapter, I notice, is a bit longer than they usually are, so I hope you like that… the next one shouldn't take too long to get out, if all goes well.**

**However… there is one big thing impeding me. I need to know where, on the anime, the five crystal points were. What I mean is, what businesses, or whatever, was on each one… I seem to remember a shopping center on one, but I can't remember. Also, I need to know how they tried to take over those points. You know what? Just a place with Sailor Moon R individual episode summaries should work. Why don't I just go look for them myself, you ask? My access to the internet has been very limited for a while now… Only when I get to go to the library, only an hour at a time, and only when I'm not too busy to make it there. Fun. So please help? Thanks.**

**Oh, and I was wondering… do any of you out there like to read Dragonball Z / Sailor Moon Crossovers? If so, I would VERY much appreciate if you guys would stop by and read and review the fics from my "My Angel" Series… they're not that long, so they won't take that much time, and are Serena/Vegeta oriented. Please? Thanks.**

**Oh, by the way, in case you guys haven't noticed, I've had a writing flood with my stories lately. Some of them, at least. What's been inspiring me? Well, first of all, I saw the new "Phantom of the Opera" movie recently, in which Gerard Butler played the Phantom excellently, and was enchanted by its music. That movie actually made me cry, and that doesn't happen very often with movies. I recommend you all see it, if you can. Anyway, my wonderful guy-friend did a very sweet thing and bought me the soundtrack, which I myself couldn't afford. Sweet, huh? Hehe, he got a hug for it. So that's what's been inspiring me. That movie and its AWESOME soundtrack.**

**Sayonara for now, peoples.**


	10. The New Dark Moon Warrior

_**Title: Dark Serenity – Betrayal of the Soul**_

_**Author: Sere G**_

_**Fandom: Sailor Moon:**_

_**Chapter: Ten – The New Dark Moon Warrior**_

Once she had turned Serena Tsukino… Sailor Moon… over to Wiseman, Hypnotina had teleported herself to the throne room where she knew her master, Prince Diamond, was.

When she'd arrived there, she had made her report to Prince Diamond. Starting out, she had simply given him a brief overview, but he had insisted upon hearing the entirety of what had happened.

Afterwards, the prince had dismissed her, assuring her that he would see that she was amply rewarded later.

To the casual observer, the leader of the Dark Moon was in his normal, monotonous mood. He was just sitting there, seemingly contemplating the wine which he was swirling in his glass… but, in truth, his inward thoughts were practically quivering with excitement.

It was hard to believe that the past self of the beautiful, goddess-like Neo Queen Serenity was here right now… here, within his domain, within his reach.

Currently, Wiseman was doing something to her… 'persuading' her, he'd said…

And it had been hours since Diamond had dismissed Hypnotina. He felt curiosity gnawing at him… what was taking so long?

Just then, Wiseman appeared, partially obscured in the shadows. "Your Highness…"

Prince Diamond looked up, looking over at his advisor. "What is it, Wiseman?"

"Allow me to introduce our newest ally."

From the shadows beside Wiseman a teenaged girl stepped forward. Her blonde hair was done up in what Diamond readily recognized as the traditional royal hairstyle. She was clothed in a schoolgirl outfit; a pleated blue knee-length skirt and a white shirt with a sailor collar and red bow. Affixed to the middle of the bow was a locket similar to the one Sailor Moon had had… except that where the previous locket had been gold, this one was silver… where it had been pink, it was a light blue, and there was a black Negamoon symbol in the center of the star upon it.

The girl's eyes, the same deep purple as the energy of the Dark Crystal, watched him curiously.

Behind the girl, Wiseman moved slightly. "Show him who you really are, girl."

Smiling slightly, a slightly sinister smile which was new for this girl, the girl clasped her locket, which, unseen to those watching, contained a special piece of Dark Crystal, a piece specially imbued with certain energies for this girl to use.

"Dark…Crystal…Power!"

The transformation was much simpler than one would expect. As her body took on a bright glow, obscuring the features of it from view, her clothes disappeared, and she lifted her arms gracefully above her head. First, the usual white sailor suit appeared, along with her white gloves except that they both shined almost as though a pearl-like substance had been misted over it. Next, her skirt and the collar to the suit both appeared, both a dark, stormy gray, the collar shot with its usual white lines. Next to appear was her choker, with a black downturned crescent moon on it, along with her boots, with silver lining the tops, matching black moons at the points like on the choker, the bow on her chest, the bow at her lower back, and the elbow bands for her gloves, all of which were a deep purple to match her new eye color. Last to appear was her jewelry and barrettes, and tiara, too. The downturned moon dangly earrings and tiara were both silver, the jewel on the tiara the familiar shade of purple, and the barrettes were purple, too. When the transformation ended, instead of ending with a pose, the girl simply lowered her arms once more.

Transformation finished, the girl promptly knelt in front of the prince, her head bowed. "At your service, your Highness."

Diamond looked down on the girl with interest… he knew it was her, but still… "And what are you called, warrior?"

At this, the girl looked up at him, and smirked slightly. "As I was before, Highness, you may call me…

"Serena…

"But now I am…

"Sailor Negamoon."

_**To Be Continued**_

**QS: Looks like the Dark Moon has a new warrior fighting for them… what has happened to Serena? Is our heroine still herself, or has she been brainwashed into being an evil…**

**SG: An evil (BLEEP)? **

**QS: Anyway, the sequel is Dark Serenity: The Dark Sailor Soldier, Sailor Negamoon. I already have it partially done, and what I have done is posted. However… I can't really go further with it until I find out SPECIFICALLY what, in Sailor Moon R, was at each of Crystal Points. I'll tell you what would be really, REALLY helpful, though, and would help me get chapters out to it faster is this: A site with scripts of all of the Sailor Moon R episodes. Doesn't have to have the Doom Tree ones, just the Dark Moon ones. Please? Like I said, can't continue until I have something like that. If you have a link to help me, message me on this site or send me an e-mail, since my e-mail's in my profile. Also, would anyone like to do some fanart for my fic?**


End file.
